


An Elvish Princess

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thranduil, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili survives The Battle Of Five Armies and approaches Tauriel when he catches sight of her with Legolas. He asks Tauriel to stay in Erebor with him, but she refuses, and for good reason. </p><p> </p><p>75% Legoriel 25% Kiliel I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have Something Important To Tell You

 

 

 

   Kili walked around the Battle field, hoping that he didn't see Tauriel among the dead. He saw her Legolas talking, then they both smiled at each other and hugged. Kili narrowed his eyes and lowered his eyebrows as he stomped over to them. "May I have a minute with Tauriel?" Kili asked Legolas politely. Legolas walked away keeping his eyes narrowed at Kili. "Tauriel, please stay with me," Kili begged as he took Tauriel's hand into his.

 

   "I can't, I have to go to Mirkwood," Tauriel told him. "Why?" Kili asked. "I.." Tauriel stammered as she looked down. "What?" Kili asked, "what?!" "I'm pregnant," Tauriel choked. "With who's child?" Kili asked hoping it was his. "It is Legolas's child," Tauriel answered. "WHO'S?!" Kili asked almost yelling. Tauriel shuddered, "It is Legolas's child." "Are you sure?" Kili asked. "Yes, if I am pregnant I'd be at least two months, and Legolas is the father cause we you know around two months ago," Tauriel told him.

 

  Kili looked upset as he looked away and Tauriel put something in his hand, "I can't stay with you, I'm sorry. I want my child to know its father."  Kili looked at his hand to see the ruinstone, then looked up to see Tauriel walking away. He let a tear stream from his eye as he opened his eyes and realized, Tauriel is pregnant and it is not his child. He had to suck it up and deal with it.

 

  The night came and Kili was outside roaming around. He came to the caves and found Legolas and Tauriel talking. "What should we name it?" Tauriel asked. "That is your decision, my lady," Legolas answered. "I like Sybella, it's beautiful," Tauriel said. "And if it is a boy?" Legolas asked. "No, I just know it is a girl, I can feel it," Tauriel told him. "Sybella Legoriel Greenleaf," Legolas suggested. "I love it," Tauriel said. Kili frowned slightly, he wished Tauriel would put a little thought into him when it came to the name. 

 

  Kili had been bit by a nasty bug called jealousy, he just didn't know it yet. Was Sybella an Elvish name? It sounded Hobbitish. He sure was jealous.

 

   The next morning, Kili found Tauriel walking around her arms wrapped around her stomach. It had a very slight bump in it, but you couldn't tell she was pregnant. "Isn't Sybella even Elvish?" Kili asked foolishly. "It is, it is half Silvan and half Sindarian. It means _Elvish Princess,"_ Tauriel answered. "It sounds like you are naming a hobbit!" Kili whined. "Well I'm not, I'm naming the future Queen of Mirkwood," Tauriel said, "you wont have to deal with me, I'm leaving with Legolas and Thranduil tonight." 

 

  "Good, you are no longer needed in my life," Kili said. "You're jealous because I am pregnant with Legolas's child and not yours?!" Tauriel asked. "I'm a bit disappointed," Kili admitted. Tauriel shook her head and walked away fast. 

 

  The night rolled in fast as Tauriel left with the one she loved and Thranduil. Kili felt upset with how he treated Tauriel. He felt like a fool, but he couldn't go for her now. He'd wait until her child was born so he'd have reason to go see Tauriel. He might get a shot with the child if it is a girl. But Tauriel would not allow her child to marry at a young age, she was already around 600 years old. She IS still kind of a baby. 

 

  Tauriel thought about what Kili had said as she laid in her bed very late that night. She knew he was upset, and she forgave him. She felt a soft kick from the inside and smiled widely. She put her hand on her stomach, "I will see you in seven months sweet heart." She then felt another kick that was softer than the other before. Tauriel smiled again as she whispered to herself, "My sweet child, I will always love you." 

 

  Legolas was sitting in the armchair beside Tauriel's bed fast asleep, snoring quietly. Tauriel found the sounds relaxing and let herself fall asleep. 

 

   


	2. I'm Sorry

 

 

 

   After around four weeks passed, Kili grew lonely and sad. He was regretting what he had said around a month ago.  _I have to tell her I'm sorry, or I will regret it forever,_ Kili told himself. Kili approached Dain, who was sitting on the throne and bowed. "I need a few weeks, I'm going to Mirkwood...alone. I need to see someone," Kili said. "Is this about that she elf you like?" Dain asked. "Yes, I have to tell her something," Kili answered. "Alright, I'll give you two months instead how about that eh?" Dain suggested. "Thanks, I should be back by that time," Kili said. 

 

   Kili rode out that morning after sending word to Thranduil and arrived late that afternoon. When he came into the forest, he ran into a dwarvish looking girl. She had elvish in her, and wasn't tall at all. She wore black trousers with black boots, a blue waistcoat and green vest. Her brown hair was very short, and her blue eyes were very calm. "Hello, who are you?" Kili sad stopping his horse. "I am Elien of the Valar, journeying Valinor to Mirkwood. "I'm heading to Mirkwood as well, need a ride?" Kili asked. 

 

  "Thank you, that would be very nice," Elien answered as she climbed on the horse and sat down. They reached Mirkwood after around five minutes and approached a few guards. "I'm Kili of Erebor, I'm sure you know I've sent word to Thranduil telling him I'm coming to visit," Kili told the guard. "You may go in," the guard said. Kili went inside with Elien just around a foot behind him. 

 

  Kili approached Thranduil and he and Elien bowed. "King Thranduil, I'm sure you got my letter this morning," Kili said. "I did, you are here to see my daughter in law aren't you?" Thranduil asked. Kili grew wide eyed, daughter in law?! Legolas and Tauriel got married?! "I said some things I shouldn't have said around a month ago, and I want to tell her I'm sorry," Kili told Thranduil. "You may stay as long as you need to," Thranduil offered. "Thank you, My Lord," Kili said.

 

  Kili finally found Tauriel the next morning, but noticed something different. Her stomach was awfully large, which meant one thing, the child had to be growing very fast. "Tauriel!" Kili said as he approached her. Tauriel shrieked and wrapped her cloak around her stomach and turned to him. "Hello, Kili," Tauriel said. Kili put his hands on her face, "Tauriel you look horrible!" Tauriel backed up a bit as she paled, "I'm fine." 

 

  Kili noticed a ring on Tauriel's finger, it was the finger where her wedding ring would be, so then she was married. "So you are married?" Kili asked. "Yes, I dont want my child to have parents that aren't even married," Tauriel explained. "I see it has grown fast," Kili said. "It will be my time very soon, she is growing very fast," Tauriel told him. "She?" Kili asked. "I know it's a girl, I can feel it, I thought you over heard me and Legolas talking about a month ago," Tauriel said. "I did, but I didn't quite get that part," Kili said.

 

  "That's alright, but since you noticed I guess I shouldn't hide it," Tauriel said unwrapping her cloak and exposed her swollen stomach. Kili stared at it for a moment, for a minute he wished that child inside Tauriel was his, but he was happy for Legolas at the same time. "I need to go, it was nice running into you," Tauriel said. Kili waved as Tauriel turned around and walked away. 

 

   Tauriel wanted to get away from Kili anyways, she had lied when she told him she was fine. She was exhausted, especially being this young. Tauriel still adored children and had no problem against them. She always imagined the day she would be called Mommy, or Mother. 

 

  Kili stood there as Tauriel walked away fast, he didn't even say he was sorry, when he had another change he would tell her. But would he have a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, it's hard for me to ship Kiliel, I've never seen it and I hate that OTP. Legoriel is something that grew on me the second I saw that 'It is Our Fight; scene in the DoS trailer. I hope you enjoy the story so far, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated.


End file.
